Light valves have been used for almost 60 years for modulation of light. A light valve may be described as a cell formed of two walls that are spaced apart by a small distance, at least one wall being transparent, the walls having electrodes thereon usually in the form of transparent electrically conductive coatings. The cell contains a "light valve suspension" which may be either a liquid light valve suspension or a film containing droplets of a liquid light valve suspension as described hereinafter. The liquid light valve suspension comprises a plurality of small particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium. In the absence of an applied electrical field, the particles in the liquid light valve suspension exhibit random Brownian movement, and hence a beam of light passing into the cell is reflected, transmitted or absorbed, depending upon the nature and concentration of the particles and the energy content of the light. When an electric field is applied through the light valve suspension in the light valve, the particles become aligned and for many suspensions most of the light can pass through the cell. Light valves have been proposed for many purposes including, e.g., alphanumeric displays, television displays, windows, mirrors, filters, ski goggles, eyeglasses and the like to control the amount of light passing therethrough. Alternatively, in place of the liquid light valve suspension described above, one may use in the light valve a film comprising a polymer matrix having droplets of a liquid suspension distributed throughout the polymer matrix, such as is described in the aforesaid copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 972,826 and 972,830. All of the patents and patent applications referred to in this specification are incorporated herein by reference thereto. For more details, see the section, infra, entitled "Light Valve Films".